making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Kelly
Confessionals Total: 31 Season 3: 3 Season 4: 21 (2nd most) Season 5: 7 (T15th most) Season 3 (3.1) * after struggling learning the choreography at semifinals It was terrible to pick up the choreography today because of how tired I am. I’m exhausted from yesterday, and then my dog ran away last night. * Kelli just gave me the look, and it was over after that. * invited to finals Well, I’m disappointed because I worked very hard Season 4 (4.1) * results reveal Lots of girls got cut. Girls that we train with. Which was very, very hard. Heartbreaking. * Kelli smiled at me. I think. (4.3) * My arm kept coming in front of Cassie’s, and I didn’t want to depend on her or push her down, so it was really awkward at that point. * I am absolutely positive that I am struggling the most out of all the dancers, but that’s okay because I’m gonna bring it tomorrow. * The Dexa scanner was intense. I felt like it could read my mind. Kelli said that it measures the amount of fat in your brain, so it was reading my mind, actually. * Keep my chin up, keep smiling, have fun. * Um, I get lost every now and then, but it’s so much fun, I don’t worry about that. * office visits announced If I get cut tonight, I would be really sad, because I’m having so much fun, and I don’t want to let any of this go or give it up. * office We just had our second day of rehearsal, and Kelli and Judy have asked to see me in their office. * office They said that I had a lot of mistakes out there. I am really working hard. I’m doing my very best. I’m doing all that I can. (4.4) * uniform fitting I think that everything that could have gone a little bit wrong did. But hopefully I can fix all the things that they want me to, and I can get a real one with stars and fringe. * I don’t feel comfortable with my jump splits yet. I feel like they’re very awkward at this point. * My jump splits were awkward and horrible. (4.6) * split clinic I just tried to pop back up and hope that nobody noticed. But people always notice. I mean, of course. * split clinic Hopefully I can come back tonight and fix those things and then make them better. * shoot This is my first professional photo shoot ever, so I’m having a lot of fun. * We had the kick clinic earlier. I have addressed all of my dance issues, and I know that each day I can improve just a little bit more. * When we were kicking, I was so focused that I just completely stopped counting and jumped way too early. I’m very disappointed in myself for that. (4.7) * visits are announced I just got called into the office, as usual, and I’m anxious, ready to hear what Kelli and Judy have to say. * office I am feeling anxious. I’m ready to talk to them. I’m ready to see what they have to say. * cut, flashbacks shown It’s gone by so fast that, I don’t know. Everything’s been great. Every day has been a lot of fun. I don’t think I’ve ever smiled so much in my whole life. Season 5 (5.1) * There’s a lot of work that goes into preparing for this audition. Everyone is frantically trying to get their hair sprayed and their nails polished, and their mascara on. Your top has to be rhinestoned, your hair has to be big. This is Texas, after all. ‘Cause the auditions are about to start. * Last year, when I was cut, I knew I was gonna come back. It was really never a question in my mind as to whether I was gonna re-audition or not. * Semifinals, bring it on. I’m ready. * Walking out onto the field this morning was a huge moment for me. Just to get the experience in case I have to go home today. * Last year, Judy said that she didn’t think I could ever make it as far as I did in camp. [Flashback] I kind of wanted to just show her that I can learn choreography now. * routine I was so focused on showing Judy that I can master choreography that I let my performance go. (5.2) * invited to training camp After seeing this stadium, and I mean, it’s wonderful. I like it here. I don’t want to leave. I mean, I’ll probably be back next year. Commentary Season 3 (3.1) * This one is too harsh. – J Season 4 (4.3) * Straighten your knee, Ashley. You’re kicking with bent knees. – J * Your kicks are low and awkward. – K * You’re body fat’s actually a little too low. I don’t get to say that very often. So, I’m gonna tell you to gain weight, which I don’t get to say very often, either. – Dr. Kettles * She’s just gonna mess up all night, but she does have a smile on her face. – K (4.4) * clinic with Kitty Carter I’ve had you in prep class for how long? [Ashley says a year] That disappoints me that you’re here. – Kitty * clinic with Kitty Carter If you’re doing it that way in class, then why the hell are you in here? Bottom of the barrel is what they said to me. You know how mad that made me when I heard that? – Kitty * fitting Ashley came in, and then she turned around, and I’d forgotten about her tattoo. [Cuts to Ashley acknowledging makeup] That’s crazy make up, and that’s because she’s got a crazy tattoo. I hate tattoos… [Ashley talks about what the makeup is] It looked like plaster peeling off of a swimming pool. She goes and changes and comes back, and now her shorts don’t fit. Then I was looking at her. There was something weird going on with her blouse and her bra. – K * Ashley, you make me smile. Your splits are bad. – K (4.6) * Ashley, you cheated it whenever you landed and your heel hit and that’s why you slid back further than Vanessa and Jackie. – Kristen Gauthier * If someone’s pulling on you, you literally just – Kaime [She gestures to getting pulled over, and Ashley asks if it was her, and Kaime says “a little bit.”]/ I always pull on everybody’s… - Ashley/ It’s good that you know now and that’s something that you just have to focus on. – Meredith Oden * shoot That one’s a keeper. – K * shoot Ashley did really well today. She’s a beautiful, young lady. That’s not going to be her problem. – J * shoot Everything from waist up looks dynamic. We just have to fix you, knees down. – K * messes up Wow. – J * Ashley is great to look at and as cute as she is, I’m not sure that’s going to win her a spot on the squad. – K * into the jump split too early That could really have injured someone. You have to concentrate the entire time. And mistakes like that can’t happen, because then you’re risking blowing Vanessa’s knee out. – J (4.7) * Ashley, you’re… I don’t know. You don’t know what you’re doing. You’re lost, yeah? – Kitty Carter * on screen after she is one of the TCC not selected by Kitty Carter or the veterans as someone that should be on the team The rest of you, in my personal opinion, have a long way to go. – Kitty * I felt like your first few steps and then the whole way through were kinda baby steps. – J Season 5 (5.1) * It’s gotten weird today. She looks like the tin man. – J Office Visits Season 4 (4.3) * of three Kelli says she likes her spirit. She likes her enthusiasm. She asks how much dance has she had? Ashley says she started dancing February before auditions last year [Judy starts laughing], so it’s been about a year. Kelli says that would explain. Judy says in the past, that bottom of the barrel person has survived, so it’s not impossible, she’s going to have to work a lot harder than the rest. leaves Kelli says she was so exotic last year. She thought she was sexy, nasty, snotty. But she’s not. She’s as sweet as can be unless she’s faking them. (4.7) * of three Kelli sees her with papers and asks what’s on her notes, and Ashley says she’s studying. Kelli tells Ashley she worked on danced with Kitty and others last year, and that shows. Judy says Ashley conquered more than she thought she ever would. Kelli says neither Judy, herself, or Kitty think she’s mastered the choreography yet. So, Kelli thinks she needs more time to get ready for this role. They’re going to have to say goodbye tonight. That’s the decision. She apologizes, and Ashley says it’s okay. God has special plans for her, no matter what, so she’s not worried about it. End of Journey Season 3 (3.1) * Makes it to semifinals, but is not invited to finals Season 4 (4.7) * Cut from training camp (8th of 10 to leave training camp) Season 5 (5.2) * Makes it to finals, but is not invited back to training camp Other Season 4 (4.1) * Shown being invited to finals (4.2) * Shown introducing herself to the judges at finals (4.3) * Introduces herself at the opening meeting: She’s excited to be there. She’s never been a cheerleader or a dancer, but she’s working really hard on that. * She is shown having the DEXA body scan performed after Jay explains to her how it works. Then, she goes with Jay to go over her results with the doctor. (4.4) * Attends a private session with Kitty Carter (along with Cathleen Williams) * Shown making the power squad (4.6) * Is one of seven training camp candidates at the jump split clinic (4.7) * At rehearsal, Kelli and Judy ask Zoe Szekeres football knowledge questions. Ashley is incorrect regarding where the NFL headquarters is located. She can name Roger Goodell as the commission, but cannot say where his office is. After Zoe cannot name the current assistant head coach/offensive coordinator, neither can Ashley. Season 5 (5.1) * Shown when Kelli is giving her preliminaries speech and mentions seeing people that have been at their auditions, and even training camp before, and says she’s encouraged by their courage. * Introduces herself to the judges at preliminaries after Judy gives a confessional about this being the largest number of training camp candidates that they’ve seen re-auditioning. * Shown being invited to finals (5.2) * She’s shown smiling while dancing while Kelli gives a confessional about great smiles showing on the jumbotron. Category:Unsuccessful CandidatesCategory:Semifinalists Category:TCC Category:Returnee Category:Finalists